Bulletproof Glass
by ExquisiteRose
Summary: An Edward/Jacob one-shot, the one for the poll : Jacob imprints on Edward and there's displeasure all around. Song-fic! A/U.


**A/N: The song is Glass by Julian Casablancas. He wrote it, supposedly, because a lot of his fans were saying beyond rude things to his wife, Juliet. Hence, this song (and story:) I hope you guys enjoy this, even though I should be writing for Despair or (at least) A Monster's Heart, but the combination of this song repeating in my head, a minor case of writer's block, my dad visiting, and real life in general, this was produced instead. Here's hoping you don't mind-and even enjoy it.**

**Pairing: JB/EC**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Cursing. Violence. Lots of things that are unlike Despair, including, but not limited to, Bad!Alice/Esme/Carisle, Bad!Sam/Paul/Jared and Bad!Bella/Charlie. If you don't like this, then don't read it, yes? It's really just that simple. Some homophobia.**

**Extra Notes: Top!Jacob, Bottom!Edward. Etablished imprint. Song-fic!**

_Italics denote lyrics._

_'Italics with an apostrophe denote thoughts'_

Listening to the song makes it that much better:)

**Disclaimer: (I've said this nineteen times before, but..) I do not own Twilight; now or ever. All rights to Stephanie Meyer. I do not own the song Glass by Julian Casablancas, either, btw:) Or any other songs used in my song-fics, while I'm at it.**

**Jacob POV:**

_I don't believe it, I won't believe it._

Listening to Edward as he recounted what happened, I froze in shock. Knowing people didn't approve of the person you'd imprinted on and finding out they were actually saying cruel and demeaning things to that person were two different things.

Of course, when I'd imprinted on Edward, I didn't think for a second it would be easy. Neither did I think people would be accepting of it. But to go out of your way and make our life a living hell because of it-what right do they have? Imprints are decisions made by Fate. Fate wouldn't make Edward my mate if there weren't some divine purpose to it. I mean, isn't that what Sam always said when he spoke of Emily? He broke Leah's heart, but he insisted Fate intended for him to be with Emily-being bitter about it wasn't going to change that, so accept it. So why couldn't Sam do that for me?

".. never been so insulted. They kept badgering me. And Bella," Edward laughed humorlessly. "How could I ever have expected her to understand? She's the worst of them all.."

Ah, yes: Bella. She was the real problem. She harassed Edward all the time. Me, too, really. She blamed me for taking him away, blamed Edward for being 'weak'. She was so bitter now, never opening her mouth towards us without a rude remark spewing forth. It was disappointing. Even Charlie looked at me differently, with a lip curled in digust, brows furrowed in anger.

_I'm not sad; I understand that's how it goes._

Even though I had known they wouldn't approve, it didn't help any. Especially where Edward was concerned. It seemed everyone hated him, now. The majority of his family turned against him. The only exceptions, it seemed, were Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. Carlisle and Alice were right along with Bella, Esme supporting her husband.

She hadn't talked to Edward in weeks.

Looking down at Edward now, with his hair wild, cheeks flushed red in indignation, arms making frantic gestures, I sought to soothe him. I reached out my arms and grabbed his hands in mine, rubbing his palm comfortingly. "_Take it easy, there's no time to be mad. That's their job_."

_Blood on their teeth, death on their mind._

He looks up at me, teeth knawing on his bottom lip in worry. He has to hunt today, he knows. His family have taken to tormenting him whenever possible, though, and he's afraid they might show up at the forest when he's hunting. That's why he had been putting it off, to avoid them. He can't anymore, though.

"Let's go," I say to Edward, coaxing. He sucks in a deep breath and looks into my eyes. He takes whatever confidence he can get from them, that well of support, and nods. He grabs my hand and we walk outside.

We've been staying in a hotel (courtesy of my, since I have a job at a local mechanic shop), since his 'parents' had 'disowned him'. Ridiculous, really. They don't even have a cover story for it. The hotel wasn't far from the forest, rather close, actually.

It didn't take long for Edward to find prey. I find that watching Edward catch the animal is sensual and sexual in its mot basic form. His graceful movements, the caressing grip he maintains on the animal, gentle and firm, as he sucks the blood from them without spilling a drop, clean and unconspicuous; it almost looks as though he has rocked the animal to sleep.

Fortunately, while in the woods, we don't run into the Cullens. Unfortunately, everyone, the Cullens (Carlisle, Esme,and Alice), Bella, and the wolves of my pack (Sam, Paul, and Jared) included, are waiting for us at out hotel, from what I can see.

_Pretty baby, please, just get out of the way - where it's safe._

I urge Edward to get out of the way, to run into the hotel, _'I'll take care of it'._ He shakes his head, stubborn as always. He doesn't want me to have to deal with this alone. Even if it makes him, ultimately, sad and angry, he won't leave.

_Eyes will follow you, weapons can't break through. Tears will swallow you, they all can see right through..._

I nod, albeit reluctantly, aquiescently. We continue towards them, our heads held high, our hands tangled. I squeeze his hand reassuringly; he puts a death grip on mine in return. I smile at him.

"Perverts!" Bella spats at us hatefully with a glare. Edward's unnecessary breath begins to come faster, but, other than that, he shows no outward signs of his inner turmoil. I look at Bella disdainfully. _'To think I ever liked her. Narrow-minded bitch,_ I think, giving her the finger. That made Edward smile. I internally give myself a pat on the back.

Sam looks at me coolly, assessing. All of the wolves formed a wall as soon as he snaps his fingers, like puppets and he was their master. They won't let me and Edward though. Sam steps close, too close, making me have to look up at him. _'Prick'._

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sam?" I ask quietly. Edward's fingers tighten around mine. I was beginning to worry my fingers were going to go numb. Edward loosens his grip.

Sam's face reflects disgust as he looks at our interlocked hands. "Faggots," he says calmly. "Abominations. Disgrace to you kind." Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and all the wolves present nod. It's worse than Bella's taunts, 'makes anger course through me more rapidly. Pushing Edward behind me, I force myself into Sam's personal space, making him look up at me.

"I'm the disgrace? Says the alpha who is only alpha because _I so choose it._ You have the title, but little else. Notice the wolves that are with you: Paul and Jared. But Embry, Seth, Leah, Quil, even Emily, your _imprint_, even if she's human, are not included. And you, Cullen family, where are Rosalie, Emmett, or even Jasper? Not here are they?"

... _Bulletproof glass._

I push past Sam and his 'puppies', dragging Edward along with me. Sam calls out names, Bella screeches, Paul growls menacingly, but it doesn't matter. I'll protect Edward-but first, I have to get him somewhere safe.

_You won't have any trouble now. But who knows...?_

In our room, I pace up and down in front of our bed, most likely wearing the carpet, but too enraged to care. Edward sits at the edge of the bed, watching me nervously. I force myself to calm down and kneel in front of Edward, on both knees. "Promise you'll stay here?" I ask. "You won't leave while I'm downstairs, handling the situation?"

"I-no, I'll stay."

_Please don't deceive me, I'm just so easily fooled._

"Promise?"

"Promise." He looks me in the eyes, then, and says, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk some sense into them. Or, rather, attempt to. I can't promise anything. I'll answer their questions, _But there's some things they do not want the answers to. 'Don't want to bring all that up, but they keep leaving it out."_

Edward looked at me, and asked, maybe to himself, "_What to do?  
>We'll just let it be until they all need.."<em>

_Bulletproof glass._

Placing a kiss on Edward's forehead, I go outside. They're still there, of course, waiting. I look them all in the eye, one by one. Most of them can't keep my gaze. Sam glances at me and says, "You're filth."

I look at him with pity. He was such a bigot. He really doesn't even deserve a response, so I look away from him, dismisively, knowing it will wound his 'alpha pride'. I roll my eyes for good measure.

"I couldn't be more disgusted by all of you than I already am. Tormenting people who are trying to live their lives peacefully. Considering neither of us live with you or even seek you out, it amazes me that you actually have the audacity to complain about us, and, yet, _you _are the ones who sought us out. I can honestly say, if we _never _saw you again, we'd be happy. _Glad_, even. All of you are nothing more than a pebble in our shoes. Leave us be."

Sam looked livid. Indeed, he was so angry, he almost transformed. Instead of doing so, though, he launched himself at me, fists flailing.

Now Sam isn't the most skilled fist-fighter, alpha or not. He's good as a wolf, but.. let's just say a blind midget could beat him up. His punches were weak and controlled by his anger, which made him blind. After parrying with him, letting him believe we were even, I finally just released my anger in one, solid, angry punch to the stomach, a blow to the face following swiftly. All the air expelled from his lungs and his nose began to bleed. The Cullens grimaced as one and left. Bella looked confused. I threw her the finger again.

I growled at Paul, who was taking a threatening step toward me. Even though Sam was a less-than-adequate fighter, whereas Paul was decent, I was sure I would be able to take him with little-to-no difficulty. Paul's anger would put him at a disadvantage as well, and Jared's fighting, while more equal, was lacking. And Jared knew it.

Placing a calming hand on Paul's shoulder, Jared shook his head. Paul glared at me, but nodded. Together, Paul and Jared lifted their fallen alpha and left.

Bella still stood there, staring at their retreating figures. I wasn't sure what to tell her, other than, "Get the fuck out of here."

She looked at me, stunned. Then, she left. I was surprised it was so simple.

I went back to Edward's and my room. He was sitting in the exact position I'd left him in. He looked up when I approached.

"_You won't have any trouble now,"_ I say.

"_But who knows?"_ he shoots back.

"Are you okay?" I ask. I sit next to him and take his hand in mine. He leans against me, soaking up my warmth.

"'M fine," he mumbles.

I grab his chin with my fingers, forcing him to look at me and say firmly, "_You can lie to yourself, but don't lie to me: It's what they want."_

He looks regretful. I loosen my grip. He sobs. I embrace him, rubbing his back and kissing his hair.

I promise to protect him. But all I can offer is bullet proof glass.

_Just stay behind... __Bulletproof glass._

**A/N: Longest one-shot/song-fic I've ever done so far. (W/C: 1,755 ) I contemplated turning it into a two-shot, so it transitioned more smoothly, but I didn't want people to think this would be muti-chaptered. I don't have the time for another multi-chaptered fic, sadly.**

**Anyways, this is the Edward/Jacob one-shot promised from my poll (remember that poll? :D). Yeah, they won, so.. (:**

**You'll notice, if you listen to the song, that I omitted some of the lyrics. It was intentional, so don't feel like you have to mention it. They're in order, so if you **_**do **_**listen to the song.. :D**

**Leave a review, yes? (: They make me happy. If you ask a question in a review/PM, I'll be sure to answer it.**


End file.
